Du hast gesagt...
by Rhodesia
Summary: wieder eine Taito Kurzgeschichte, diesmal in Form eines Briefes...


Diesmal kein Vorwort… oder doch: Digimon gehört nicht mir und damit auch nicht die Charaktere. Die Story ist ein einfacher Brief von Matt von Tai...  
  
[i]Hey Tai!  
  
Wollten wir nicht heute eigentlich zusammen ins Kino? Ich hab gewartet und gewartet, dann hab ich dich angerufen. Aber dein Handy war nicht eingeschaltet und Kari sagte mir das du nicht zuhause bist. Ich dachte das du vielleicht unterwegs zu unsrem Treffpunkt wärst, aber du bist nicht gekommen. Das passiert in letzter Zeit ständig, wir verabreden uns und du sagst kurz davor ab... oder kommst einfach nicht. Warum? Bedeute ich dir etwa nichts mehr? Kann das sein? Nach allem was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben lässt du mich einfach fallen? Eigentlich müsste ich dich ja gar nicht mehr fragen, längst kenne ich die Wahrheit, aber sie tut so weh. Verdammt weh. Du triffst dich mit IHR. Natürlich, ihr wollt nur trainieren... glaubst du wirklich das ich dir das noch abnehme? Wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst dann sag es mir eben nicht ins Gesicht, aber nicht so! Weißt du, was meine Eltern und andere Verwandten über mich sagen? Ich wäre zu ernst für mein Alter, ich würde zu wenig Kontakt zu anderen haben... Aber warum sollte ich viele Freunde brauchen? Ich habe doch dich, dich und TK. Und natürlich noch die Anderen... die Leute in meiner Band sind zwar nett, aber wahnsinnig tolle Freundschaften? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Und die vielen Mädchen... Tai, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt das ich keine von ihnen will! Ich liebe nur DICH, du und TK, ihr seid die einzigen Menschen die mir je etwas bedeutet haben. Aber TK wird älter, erwachsener. Er braucht mich nicht mehr. In seiner Freizeit ist er mit deiner kleinen Schwester zusammen, ein süßes Paar, findest du nicht auch? Sie sind wie füreinander geschaffen und am Anfang dachte ich das wäre mit uns genauso. In den letzten Wochen zweifle ich aber echt daran. Du hast kaum noch Zeit für mich, um es genauer zu sagen gar keine mehr. Wenn dich etwas stört... dann sag es doch. Bitte, mir kannst du es noch sagen... oder... du hättest es mir sagen können. Ich habe das Gefühl, das jetzt eh schon alles zu spät ist. Wir hätten uns früher aussprechen müssen, das haben wir aber nicht getan... Ich habe EUCH zusammen gesehen... von wegen trainieren. Seid wann trainiert man Fußball in dem man händchenhaltend durch die Stadt geht? Ich hätte es wissen müssen... du und Sora... sie war schon damals in dich verliebt. Als wir zum ersten Mal in der Digiwelt waren... Und du hast SIE geliebt... Ich erinnere mich noch genau an das Erlebnis in der Pyramide, du nicht auch? Du hast gesagt, das deine Liebe zu ihr jetzt Vergangenheit ist und das ich die einzige Person sei die du... Du hast gesagt es würde dir nichts ausmachen, anders zu sein. Aber das stimmte natürlich nicht... Nie hast du es in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt... war es dir peinlich einen Jungen zu lieben? Ja, das war es für dich. Wegen DIR ist mein Plattenvertrag geplatzt, als ich gestand schwul zu sein... Ich war total fertig deswegen, aber DU hast mir wieder Mut gemacht, du hast gesagt, das alles wieder gut wird und das wir für immer zusammen bleiben würden. Und ich Vollidiot hab dir auch noch geglaubt. Dabei hast du mich schon damals betrogen... woher ich das weiß? Den Verdacht hatte ich ja erst seit kurzem, aber es gibt da eine ziemlich gute Freundin von mir... und obwohl sie in den Staaten lebt hat sie mir helfen können. Richtig, Mimi. Sie hat Sora mal so richtig schön ausgequetscht. Soll ich aus ihrer Mail zitieren? Hier, bitte sehr: `Ich habe gestern mit Sora telefoniert. Bevor du fragst, ja, ich habe sie auf Tai hin angesprochen. Und weißt du was sie mir gesagt hat? Eigentlich wäre es ja ein Geheimnis, aber sie vertraut mir. Sie wäre schon seit sehr langem in Tai verliebt und vor zwei Monaten hat er ihr seine Liebe gestanden... er hätte gesagt, sie solle es nicht weitersagen, weil er dich nicht verletzten wollte. Du tust mir echt leid, Matt. Ich wusste doch...` Und das war nur ein Ausschnitt ihrer Mail! Kannst du dir denken wie ich mich jetzt fühl? Von dem Menschen, der mir am meisten bedeutet verraten, betrogen. Du hast einmal gesagt, das du Mimi nicht ausstehen könntest, weil sie so eingebildet ist. Aber das ist sie nicht. Ich wette du wirst ihr jetzt für alles die Schuld geben, aber du weißt genau das es nicht fair wäre: Der einzige Schuldige bist und bleibst du! Und ich dachte wirklich ich könnte dir vertrauen...   
Es ist wohl besser wenn wir uns in nächster Zeit nicht mehr treffen... ach nein, das haben wir in den letzten zwei Wochen ja so und so nicht mehr gemacht. Was ich meine ist, wir sollten Abstand halten. Und das... für eine längere Zeit. Taichi, ich liebe dich... aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, es ist Schluss. Bitte versteh mich... Du hast einmal gesagt... ach, unwichtig. Es scheint für mich alles falsch zu sein, was du einmal gesagt hast.  
  
Matt[/i]  



End file.
